Brennan's Christmas Gift to Booth
by seeleybaby
Summary: Set after Santa in the Slush. Brennan gives Booth his gift


It was late, around 9pm on Christmas evening, and Brennan was on her way home from visiting her father and brother at the prison.

She checked her rearview mirror and was surprised at the melancholy in her eyes. What had Booth called it?

Oh yeah, that 'sad little girl' look she got when she went to see her father.

It had been a good visit, but still hard to see him, and Russ, there.

Brennan thought back to when Booth had said that. He'd been looking pretty sad himself, thinking he wasn't going to be with Parker for Christmas. That had worked out, though. "Christmas magic" she'd admitted ironically.

Her eyes shifted to the wrapped box on her passenger seat. She'd put Booth's gift in her car two days ago thinking they'd exchange gifts sometime in her office, but he'd surprised her with the tree for her family.

She blushed when she remembered the way her hand had pressed against the window, as if she could somehow close the distance between them, never mind the wire fence.

What had she said?

"I love my gift Booth."

He'd paused.

"Merry Christmas, Bones."

She took another look at the gift on the seat. Somehow, after his gift of the tree, this gift didn't feel like enough, although, it was something he wanted, or at least, she thought he'd like.

As she pulled her car into the driveway, put it into park, and shut off the ignition, she realized she'd come to Booth's house. Before she could restart the car and drive, he'd turned on an outside light.

She grabbed his gift and got out of her car.

His front door opened.

"Bones?"

"Hey Booth. I know you're with Parker, but, well I was on my way home from the prison, so I thought I'd bring you your gift. I can leave though, if I'm interrupting…"

"No, Bones, come in."

She entered through his door watched him close it. He was wearing gray dress pants and a black sweater over a white dress shirt open at the collar.

"Parker isn't here anymore. I had to take him back this morning. He just stayed last night. I'm alone."

"Oh…you look nice." What? Where had that come from? She saw him in a suit all the time, so she shouldn't be shocked by his appearance.

"Um, thanks. I went to Christmas Mass."

"Oh."

He took her coat and escorted her into his kitchen.

"How about a glass of wine, Bones?"

"Sure." She placed his gift on the counter.

"So, you said you were on your way home from the prison. You went to visit your dad and brother again?"

"Yeah, you know, it's Christmas, so…"  
"Yeah, Bones, that's nice."

"Booth, why didn't you go home for Christmas?"

"Oh, well, my parents decided to go to New York to see my brother, and…well…"

"Well, what?"

"So nosy…" he tapped her nose and handed her a wineglass.

"And, you know, I could have gone too, but I wanted to stick around here…"  
"For Parker?"  
"Yes, and…"

"For me?"

"Yes, Bones. For you. Once I knew you'd stayed, I thought maybe you'd be alone, and I don't like that, so…" He poured wine into their glasses. "But, you connected with your family, and I had Parker, so it worked out."

"Yes." So it seemed.

She raised her glass to his, and he lightly tapped them together.

"To family" she said.

"To family" he repeated.

She placed her glass on the counter.

"The wine is good, Booth."

"Thanks, my parents sent it when they decided to go to New York."

"Christmas wine."

"Yes, it's kind of a tradition in our family."

She smiled and picked up his gift.

"This is for you, Booth."

He smiled and placed his finger in one corner of the paper.

"Did you wrap this yourself, Bones?"

"Yes." She replied defensively.

"It's very nice, Bones. Thank you."

She smiled and swallowed, hoping he'd be pleased.

Once he'd torn the paper off one side, he pulled out the pink box. Victoria's Secret.

"Uh, Bones?"  
"No, it's the only box I had…just open it, please."

He smiled, and opened the box to find a stack of papers in a manila folder.

"Paperwork?"

"Booth…just…"  
"Okay, okay." He opened the folder to find three words on the first page.

Bone to Bone

"Is this what I think it is?"

"How could I possibly know what you think it is, Booth?"

He laughed.

"Is this the manuscript to your next book?"

"Yes."

He looked in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He looked back down and turned to the next page. Two words.

For Booth

He liked that. No qualifiers….just "For Booth". It said she knows who he is and all he represents to her and the world. And this between them.

He set the folder back in the box, closed it, and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help feeling disappointed. She almost thought he might kiss her, but…

His arms squeezed a little tighter.

"Booth, this is one of your guy hugs?"

He laughed. 'Oh, Bones"

"There's no such thing as a guy hug, is there?"

"Not between you and me, there isn't."

Once she relaxed and placed her arms around him, he leaned back to look into her eyes. He smiled, and leaned down to press his lips against hers briefly, sweetly.

"I love my gift, Bones."

"Merry Christmas, Booth."


End file.
